heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumbaa (aka Dumbo)
Seansiq Production in Walt Disney "Dumbo" 1941 Cast: *The Storks as Themslevses *Circus Animal - Various Zoo and Farm Animals (Madagascar 1 2 3 and Animals Farm) *Mrs. Jumbo - Frou Frou (The Aristocats) *Casey Junior - Brum *The Gopssing Elephants - Dorothy (Clifford the Big Really Movie), Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *The Ringmaster - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Mr. Stork - Blu (RIO) *Dumbo - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Roustabouts Men - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Bend as Themslevses *Clowns - Lost Boy and Fireside Girls (Peter Pan and Phineas and Ferb) *Other Boys as Themslevses *Smitty the Bully as Himself *The Ringmaster Guards as Themslevses *Other Elephants Feamle - Pony (My Little Pony Is Friendship Magic) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Joe the Janitor - Prince Charming (Sherk 2 and the Third) *Pink Elephants as Themslevses *Jim Crow - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Glasses Crow - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Straw Hat Crow - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Preacher Crow - Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) *Fat Crow - Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie) Scene: #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) Part 2 - "Brum" / Blu Brings a Delivery to Frou Frou #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) Part 3 - Pumbaa's Appearance #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 6 - Pumbaa's Bath / Mother and Child Bond #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 7 - LeFou Makes Fun Of Pumbaa / Frou Frou Goes Wild #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips / Tigger Appearance #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 9 - Tigger meets Pumbaa / The Prince Hans's Idea #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 10 - In Prince Hans's Tent #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramids of Pachyderms #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 13 - Pumbaa and the Clowns / Stuart Little Almost Forgot #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 15 - "The Clown Songs" / Pumbaa Has Got Hiccup Bucket #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 17 - Meet Red and his Brothers / "When I See An Heffalump Fly" #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life of Pumbaa / The Magic Feather #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale / "When I See An Heffalump Fly (Reprise)" #Pumbaa (aka Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits "Baby Mine" Gallery: Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Dumbo Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Timothy Q. Mouse Frou Frou.jpg|Frou Frou as Mrs. Jumbo HANS2.png|Prince Hans as The Ringmaster Brum.jpg|Brum as Casey Junior Blu.jpg|Blu as Mr. Stork Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|and Fireside Girls as Clowns Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselvses Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Jim Crow Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck as Glasses Crow Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Fat Crow Hal 1.jpg|Hal as Preacher Crow Bubbles (Angry Birds).png|Bubbles as Straw Hat Crow Category:Seansiq Production Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof